The present disclosure relates to awarding users with achievement designations within a network when they earn achievements based on their profiles and social actions or activity, for example, by determining a context corresponding to user profiles, social actions, or activity.
In recent years, video games have become increasingly popular, and have introduced video game trophies, for example, awards, achievements, etc., that gamers can typically attain upon accomplishing certain pre-defined goals relating to the games. These types of awards or achievements are awarded when gamers accomplish their goals. As one example, a particular user's goal may be to play a particular game a predetermined number of times. As another example, a particular user's game may be to achieve a certain level of skill in a given amount of time. In some instances, users may attain arbitrary challenges that are independent to the goals. In all instances, video game trophies give gamers a sense of accomplishment and may bestow benefits on them, for example, additional game-play features or game content or perhaps may display user accomplishments on a public profile. Awarding achievements can provide a large number of benefits to the game experience including, motivating game activity, reinforcing desired behavior, facilitating activity, and building a reputation.
In a similar vein, networks (e.g., social) have become popular in recent years. Many people interact via networks on a daily basis to maintain social relationships. Yet there is no system for awarding users in any way.